Surprises online HAHA
by x3Dorkette
Summary: Tenten gets a surprise online..and she goes ALLOUT giddy about it lols. R&R please make a writer happy.[Ten&Neji]
1. SURPRISE TENTEN HEHE

disclaimer: i don't own naruto

read my other story "All My Life" )

give me reviews pleeease D

* * *

" it's **soOoOoOoOo** boring !! " said the **_brunette kunoichi_**. she was stuck in her room for the whole day, since she was grounded ahaha. looking around her room she spotted something that she could do to kill time. she hopped on her computer and logged on into her KIM (_Konaha Instant Messenger_ P ). ' **ahh no one is on!!** ' her face looking very dissappointed..Tenten then went into the chatrooms..' hmm nahh not this chatroom..ooh how about this one..thee " **training for life** " chatroom..sounds interesting ' she then looked to see who was in the chatroom lets see..

there is.  
_tR0uBL3 sUm (shikamaru)  
r3D kl1da$c0p3 (sasuke)  
wTf m i d0inG H3re?! (naruto)  
n0tiC3 m33h (hinata)  
wHiTe DrEaMy eYes (yepp that was Neji)_

' hmm, oh wells might as well chat with them '

_tR0uBL3 sUm, r3D kl1da$c0p3, wTf m i d0inG H3re!, n0tiC3 m33h_ has **signed off**

_anime tear drop_ ' they suck '. Tenten then went about chatting to the only person left in the chatroom.._wow arn't we desperate to do talk to somebody_..

**pAnDa4yOoH**: hi _white dreamy eyes_

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: hi.

**pAnDa4yOoH**: so how are you.. like to train alot?

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: i guess.

**pAnDa4yOoH**: cool

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: where do you live ; ) ?

**pAnDa4yOoH**: Ko...na...wait ..why ?

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: j/w ; )

**pAnDa4yOoH**: damn you're freaking me out.

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: hehe ; )

little did Tenten know that "_wHiTe DrEaMy eYes_" was **Neji** and little did Neji know that "_pAnDa4yOoH_" was **Tenten**.

_'hmm let's see..his profile..'_ she rolling her eyes, reading wHiTe DrEaMy eYes profile. "Interest? train,train and trian..did i mention train??..oh and this perculiar girl in my village that is so amazing." _'damn he loves to train'_ rolling her eyes again. _'he almosts reminds me of..Neji..could it be? nahh it couldn't he's not the type to have a KIM'_ laughing softly.

_**meanwhile..**_

_' mm..might as well get some info about her, before i find out i'm talking to a physco..'_ staring at the screen **_ever-so-boredly_**.. click for pAnDa4yOoH's profile **CLICK** (_A/N_: like my special effects lols!) "Interest? weapons **** training life!!..but add a secret ingredient which is him.." _'ahh she likes weapons wells score one point for knowing two girls that loves weapons..she's exactly like Tenten..wells idk about the guy part haha'_ smirking at the screen. _'haha i even **freaked out** the girl with all those winkies smilies..ah boredum'_

after talking alot about training and weapons and even **_moreee_** training Tenten got bored of the subject

**pAnDa4yOoH**: hmm let's talk about something else

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: mm.

**pAnDa4yOoH**: ooh how's your love life?

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: what kind of topic is that?

**pAnDa4yOoH**: idk we talked mostly about training so i got bored .

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: w/e

**pAnDa4yOoH**: you seem like a good listener

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: mm.

**pAnDa4yOoH**:how do tell if a guy likes you? not the normal guys..i mean the quiet guys..but who are soOo strong..a guy with a few wordz.

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**:idk just ask

**pAnDa4yOoH**:no! he'll think i'm a weak ninja

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**:just ask

**pAnDa4yOoH**:your no fun P

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: ...

**pAnDa4yOoH**:so do you have any crushes?

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: ...

**pAnDa4yOoH**:i'll take that as a yes

**pAnDa4yOoH**:what's her name lols

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**:1010

**pAnDa4yOoH**: a number?

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**: no

**pAnDa4yOoH**:ahh be quiet ooh i get it!...OMG!!! OO

after reading that slowly and carefully she realized it was her..**_TENTEN_**!!..all she just wanted to know if it was _Neji_

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**:what!

**pAnDa4yOoH**:nothing.

**pAnDa4yOoH**:so what's your name?

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**:Neji.. just call me that

TENTEN's eyes became wider and bigger! IT WAS **_NEJI HYUUGA_**!!, her heart was beating so fast and she was _jumping with joy_ (in her room now lols)

**pAnDa4yOoH**:uhm wells okays i shall ttuls..maybe..see you later!

**pAnDa4yOoH**:okays bye bye!

**wHiTe DrEaMy eYes**:bye.

_' what did she mean by **"see you later"** ?? '_ he thought puzzled.

_meanwhile again.._

Tenten picked up the phone and dialed as quickly as possible _**'ahh gotta tell Hinata-chan!!'**_ poking the phone dial ever-so-violently (ooh scary Tenten)..

"hello? Hanabi speaking." "CAN I SPEAK TO HINATA??" "sure..hmm" putting the phone down..."HINATA-CHAN YOUR FRIEND IS ON THE PHONE YELLING!!" _**'ooh i hope it's Naruto ) '**_ she picked it up "hello?" "HINATA!" "TenTen?" frowing since it wasn't her **_hyper-active ninja_**, Naruto.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!" she said squealing.

(A/N: hmm to all you new and old naruto fans..TENTEN isn't like this haha..she's only like this because hey she's a girl and everygirl has to have their "giddy-boy craze" side..Tenten however uses it at the right moments )

* * *

CLICK ON THE PURPLE BUTTOM AND SUBMIT A REVIEW PLEASE 

Next Chapter is mainly from Neji's POV : " AHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KNOWS!! "

i shall update this story tomorrow since i know what to write now

inspired from AIM (AOL instant messenger!)


	2. WHITE BREAD WTH?

this chapter is nonense (to me), but it was a bit good.

you'll laugh, you'll cry (not really), you'll be yourself?

haha; seven reviews! awesome you guys

**_tomboy901, FallenXAngelXMystery, WeaponMistress, Anarchy Warrior, Neji's fangirl, Boi H8er, Azul Luna_**

* * *

Neji finally signed off his KIM (haha he actually has one!). _'ahh the comfy bed'_ when he was about to fall asleep, he heard Hanabi yelling "HINATA-CHAN YOUR FRIEND IS ON THE PHONE YELLING!". _'ahh SHUT UP!'_ too bad he couldn't be heard (then again he's yelling in his thoughts o.O ). Neji could hear Hinata talking from the other side of the wall, just enough to hear her say "_**TenTen**_?".

he was wide awake now! hehe of all people TenTen was being crushed from the one and only prodigy, _**Neji Hyuuga**_. next to his bed there was a nightstand andd on the nightstand had a **picture of him and TenTen**. it was one of the few things he treasured. in the picture, she was smiling and in one hand she held a piece sign while in the other she held a ice-cream cone..Neji, well he wasn't giving his serious face in this picture..in the picture he was looking at TenTen smirking. it wasn't smiling, but smirking ..close enough if you think about it..(i smell a _flasbackk_!).

* * *

1010**N**1010**e**1010**j**1010**i**1010

"wow Neji thanks for the icecream" TenTen said in a cheerful voice, smiling.

"..mm.." eating his icecream.

"it's what i needed since i came back from a tiring mission"

"..mm.." still eating lols.

"ooh i know, i brought my camera..let's take a picture!"a faint **_blush_** came upon her face.

as he ate his icecream he noticed the blush and looked at her. she looked at him back, then looked away quickly trying not to give a giddy-girl smile..she started to set up the camera on timer..

5 !

4 !

Neji finished his icecream..he took a glance at TenTen and was lost in her _beauty_. it was a different beauty, she was pretty but there was so much more to him than looks...

3 !

2 !

He couldn't stop looking at her, and he was happy she was here with him..he then smirked.

1 !

SNAPP! (crackle and pop..you know the cereal haha _'crap i hope she doesn't see me looking at her'_ panicking inside

"teehee Neji what are you doing in this picture?" _'yay I got Neji to smirk at me..it's a start though!..I wonder if he likes me'_ laughing softly.

"oh erhm..nothing..something got my eye and uhhh yeah.." a sense of panic was in his voice.

"hmm ok Neji-kun" she emphasized on the -kun.

_'what Neji-**KUN**!'_.."..mm.."trying to keep his **cool-ness-ess**.

(endd of flashback)

1010**N**1010**e**1010**j**1010**i**1010

* * *

"N-n-n-neji?..N-N-N-N-N-NEJI?...**AHH NEJI ARE YOU EVEN THERE!**" poking Neji constantly.

"huh?" Neji was lost in his lovely memories hehe "yes Hinata-chan?"

"oh uhmm TenTen said hi. oh yeah arn't you going to turn in soon? it's 11:30 p.m already"

"thank you for reminding me. i guess i'll just turn in now. _gon ban wa_"

"_gon ban wa_ Neji" leaving the room turning off the lights.

_NEXT DAY WHEN EVERYTHING SEEMS TO GO RIGHT!_

**BEEPPERS BEEPPERS** _**B-e-e-e-pppz**_

alarm clock breaks from a kunai. _'dammit I hate those loud alarm clocks (duhh that's why we have them to wake us up!)'_ rubbing his white,pearly eyes. _'no training today..'_ looking at the calender dissapointedly. Gai-sensei had giving the team day offs on random days for some weirdo reason.

he shrugged..then he walked off too the Compound's garden and medidated there.

"TenTen..your my.." Neji was already lost in thought again..(he has a habit of doing that!) "

"your my" what?" a familiar voice said. he then peeked one eye open and saw TenTen.

"uhh..your..your..my **TEAMMATE**!" _'great now i'm souding like Hinata'_.

"suree...uhmm do you know where Hinata's room is?"

"yeah it's the room two door downs from mine"

"gomen" she said smiling at Neji.

"i'll leave you to your meditating..gosh i swear that you couldn't be white.."

"white?" he said with a scared voice.

"oh nothing i meant white bread" showing a grin. she then walked away _**'what the hell! WHITE BREAD!'** _she thought.

_**' what the hell! WHITE BREAD! WHAT WHITE BREAD?'**_ giving the anime tear drop stuff. Neji was panicking..what if she new?

* * *

bleh i thought this could use a bit more work but..i wanted all the interesting (maybe interesting to you) stuff to come in the next chapter.

review please ; i got seven reviews during one day! that made my day yo

thanx again to:

**_tomboy901, FallenXAngelXMystery, WeaponMistress, Anarchy Warrior, Neji's fangirl, Boi H8er, Azul Luna_**

****

Next chapter: sneaky arn't we?


	3. I'M BLIND!

okays thanx for all the reviews you guys! **18 reviews** for this story!! )

wells you know what?..never mind just read it haha

oh yeah a bit of insight this story is a bit more dramatic compared to the other ones hehe

* * *

' what a stupid thing to say.. ' frowning as she walked ' i don't know..maybe i should..tell him that i know and that i feel the same way..no maybe it was a **_prank? a hacker?_** ' 

_concious: "go and risk it"  
"bigger the risk, bigger the reward ; ) "  
"and in this situation Neji is the reward ; ) "  
TenTen: "eek! ahh i thought got rid of you..grr go away i'll think of a way to fix this"  
concious: "oki doki i shall go back to eating my bonbons and watching soap operas"_

'man i have a weird concious' shaking her head. 'you know what she's right i should tell him! maybe things will turn out great!' she then smiled confidently and started to run back to the garden where she last saw Neji.

He was still meditating. everything around him was calm until he heard footsteps running in his direction.

"Neji! uhmm.." he sensed a hesitation in her voice.

"yes?"

"Neji..uhmm..uhmm" she said the words, but nothing came out.she breathed in deeply then said.

"**_IKNOWTHATYOULIKEME.I'MPANDA4YOOHANDILOVEYOUDORK_**"

"huh??" he couldn't comprehende what she babbled about "

"**_I-KNOW-THAT-YOU-LIKE-ME-I'M-PANDA4YOOH-AND_**..."

"and **_you_** what?" Neji said in a curious tone.

"_andd_.." 'dammit..i would tell him i love him'

"and**_..i-i-i-i l-l-l-l-o-v-e you_**" she then turned red, like a tomato lols. 'WOW I SAID IT!'

Neji was then quiet..he didn't know what to say..and plus he never felt like this before.

"uhmm..uhmm..TenTen..uhm..uhm.."

"save it! i can't believe i told you!" tears fell from her eyes. she was then running into the Hyuuga mansion.

"wait!" she couldn't hear him already, she was inside running into a random room. she plopped onto the bed, grabbed a pillow and started to cry.. (A/N: if your confused she's still at the Hyuuga compound/mansion place)

"TenTen!" she could hear Neji looking for her..she finally stopped crying and looked around in her surroundings. there was something that caught her eye and it was a _**picture of her and Neji**_, 'oh the picture from our ice-cream day' she _smiled_ for a bit (A/N: icecream day flashback was in chappie two).

meanwhile...

"**_TenTen_**!!" Neji yelling throughout the compound. 'where did she go?!..i looked everywhere but my room..wait! maybe she went there!' he then dashed to his room and finally found the sad kunoichi in his bed holding onto the picture.

"go away.." she said wiping her tears.

"how can i you're in my room" Neji said smirking."TenTen i'm sorry that i didn't say anything"

"suure you are"

Neji then sat next to her. she tried to scoot away, but his arm was around her shoulders.  
she then felt his warm breath in her ear "TenTen, i love you too". she finally stopped crying..she then came closer to Neji and leaned onto him.

_concious:"hehe told you, bigger the risk bigger the reward ; ) "  
TenTen:"yeah w/e go back to your bonbons"_

"Neji?"

"yeah?"

"don't ever tell strangers who you like hehe" smiling

"yeah but if i didn't this _**wouln't**_ be happening" smirking

"oh yeah TenTen?"

"yeah?"

"_**whitebread**_ haha"

"argh shuttup haha"

"ok i will" Neji then came _closer_ (how closer can they get?!) and **_kissed_** TenTen on the lips. she kissed back. both thought that this moment wouldn't end _until..._

"**_AHH OH MY GOSH MY EYES I'M BLIND_**!!!!!!!!" it was Hanabi and she just had to come in.."**_AHH I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!_**" she was running away from the scene so carelessly that **_THUDD_** she ran into the wall.

_Future reference:_

_Neji and TenTen are still together and are happily eating white bread lols_

_Hanabi..tsk tsk tsk tsk she became permanently blind since from the scene she saw haha_

* * *

the end of a maybe successful story!

tell me what you think haha

i shall make my others better too!

and..

CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON AND SUBMIT A REVIEW FOR ME TEEEEHEEE

**_mahalos_**


End file.
